One Night Thing
by fahanizhieliq
Summary: It was just suppose to be a one night thing.....


**Disclaimer: Only the plot has my name on it.**

**A/N: My first one-shot of my fave pairing HG/DM. It was stuck in my heart so I decided to write it out. Tell me what you think.**

Our eyes lock across the busy hallway, various students in black robes heading towards their own respective classes between the two of us. She had her arm around his waist, staking her claim on him loudly, non-verbally. His handsome face contains worry as he looks at me, his enchanting grey eyes able to see inside me, see every single inch of the gnawing feeling deep in my stomach. He's concern. He actually cares about me, does he? All of the sadness, anger and every negative feeling inside of me are because of him.

I averted my eyes away from him, not wanting to look at him, fearing that I will break down there and then. I turn my back against him, fumbling with the zipper on my bag, pretending to rummage for a book. The crowd in the hallway thinned considerably, assuming that the next period is going to start in three minutes, leaving the ones with a free period still doing their own business before heading to the library or their own

common room. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her kiss him deeply, saying goodbye before meeting him once again in an hour and a half, during lunch. The dark haired witch who face had a slight pug quality left him there, heading towards her next class, leaving the now deserted hallway except for me and...him.

A faint scent of familiar cologne comes near me, my mind remembering it as his scent. My body tensed visibly when he said my name softly. He puts a warm hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him, forcing me to look into those beautiful grey eyes, the ones I so foolishly had fell for. For a moment, I had an image of him hugging me tenderly while comforting me, ignoring the wet stain on his robe. I close my eyes and shook my head slightly, knowing no such thing will happen. My eyes reopen instantly when my head was pushed upwards slightly by a hand under my chin. His eyes looks at me carefully, his handsome face is merely inches away from me while a strand of his platinum blond hair caresses my cheek. Oh, how I envy his silky straight locks which compare to my slightly bushy brown hair is beautiful. Everything about him is so beautiful. An image from the past became clear in my mind, an image of the two of us kissing passionately.

I quickly pull away from him, knowing that I will succumbed to my urges but before I could take more than a couple steps away from him, a hand wraps itself around my wrist, pulling me back to him. Once again, I found myself looking into his eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" he asks quietly, in a tender manner that I had never thought that could have come from him to me. That was it, the breaking point. My body shook slightly as the tears push their way out of the corner of my eyes.

"I...I don't know. It was just...supposed to...be...a...one night...thing only," Even my voice contains tears as the tears from my eyes flows more freely, streaking my cheeks as I cry.

I cry regretting that I have given in to my urges, driven by my crazy teenage hormones. I cry remembering how much I enjoyed myself that night, how I thought it as pure ecstasy, the rapture of being with someone so forbidden to me. I cry remembering how sad I felt the morning after, when I woke up and he wasn't there. Why should I fell sad? It was a deal. To diminish the sexual tension between the two of us, he had said. I cry for acting so stupid in front of someone who just won't care.

"I know...that both of us had...had agreed that...that it was only supposed to be a one night thing but..." my voice flattered as a pair of strong arms encircled me, pulling me to his comfortable warmth. He puts his chin on top of my head.

"Is that why you are so sad and miserable?" he treats me gently, as if I'm a child. He acts as if he understands what I'm going through but he doesn't. I pull away from him, my face glazed with tears.

"No," I edged my lips closer to his and gently kiss them, loving the taste of chocolate it possesses, probably from those chocolate frogs he loves and I felt him responding instinctively. Both of us pull away at the same time.

"I'm sad and miserable because I think...I'm in...in... love with you," the words came out in a rush from my mouth. His face contains shock and his stormy grey eyes ask me to repeat what I just said.

"I'm in love with you although I shouldn't be. You're my best friend's enemy and so you are my enemy too,"

I left him standing there the statement sinking in. The tears kept on flowing. Love for me had come from a much unexpected place. Indeed, Hermione Granger is a bad friend, falling in love with the only guy who is forbidden for her, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
